This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: The PSC will be installing and maintaining VB installations at the National Library of Medicine and the National Science Foundation. These installations will all include the Visible Human (Male and Female), the Visible Human2.0 (Head), plus a number of additional volumetric datasets (e.g., Visible Korean Human, the "megamouse" (a fully segmented, high resolution mouse), two different mouse brain atlases, and at least one region from a C. elegans worm).